


Five Things Captain Jack Harkness Wanted to Say to the Doctor

by Isagel



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Multi, Polyamory, Pre-Torchwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-05
Updated: 2011-04-05
Packaged: 2017-10-17 15:19:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/178230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isagel/pseuds/Isagel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post "The Parting of the Ways", pre Torchwood, Jack on his own again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Things Captain Jack Harkness Wanted to Say to the Doctor

**Author's Note:**

> Written shortly after series one of New Who, for a "five things" prompt left by Fajrdrako.

1.

It’s weird to be on my own again, can you imagine that?

I’ve always put myself first, done my own thing. Speeding through the universe in the flashiest ship I could find, never looking back. Looking out for number one. Lingering just long enough to enjoy myself with the people who crossed my path - some of them male, some of them female, others neither or both. (Did I ever mention that hermaphrodite on Clarion IV? Longest legs you’ve ever seen, and absolutely lethal with a Tek’ran dagger. Almost made me think twice about making off with that hyperneorethlonian thruster engine, let me tell you.) It was all about the pleasure and the thrill, and though I like to think I gave each and every one of them the ride of their life, I always made sure I got off before the roller coaster came to a stop.

With you and Rose, it was different.

Let’s face it, you were the ones who gave me a ride.

 

2.

When I first met the two of you, back in 1941, everything you did, everything you said sent one message, loud and clear: “Don’t try your luck with this girl. She’s mine.”

At first, I didn’t get it, didn’t get what she saw in you, what tied her to you.

And then I did.

When you danced with her on the TARDIS, you gave me a look over her shoulder as you pulled her back up into your arms after dipping her to the floor - so uncompromising and deadly in the middle of all that graceful, happy laughter. That’s when I knew I wanted you as much as I wanted her.

But the thing is, there was no need for you to stake your claim. I could never have taken her from you.

Even when I was inside her, even when she screamed my name and begged me for harder and faster and more, at heart she was always, always yours.

I hope you know that as well as I do.

 

3.

When you were inside me, a part of me belonged to you as much as she did.

I hope you know that, too.

 

4.

Yesterday, I found myself running from the imperial guard on Neroxia. There was a slight misunderstanding of my intentions regarding the empress’s personal shuttle. Nothing we couldn’t have worked out if they’d only been reasonable, but you know how those Neroxians are - always so quick to judge. Anyway, there I was, running through the palace. Across the shuttle bay, jumping down into the gardens, the guards close on my tail, trampling the flower beds behind me like a herd of buffalo. On the other side, I climbed the trellis up to the nearest window, which happened to lead into the crown princess’s bedroom. I probably shouldn’t have stayed as long as I did, but of course I had to apologize for bursting in on her when she was half naked, and the way all that bare skin blushed a darker blue when I kissed her hand… Man, that was something. Anyway, the guards were already at the window when I found the door out into the hallway. I rushed on through the winding corridors of the castle with no time to stop and think now, hoping to stumble on a way out into the city. Then I turned a corner and only just avoided slamming head first into a closed door. A locked door, with no way for me to open it and no other means of escape. And there the guards were, half a dozen of them, armed to the teeth.

As it turned out, I needn’t have worried. The captain of the guard proved to be quite susceptible to my charms, and once I’d dropped enough hints about what I’d like to do to him, he had no objections to removing my handcuffs. He was quite an amazing fuck, actually - I hope he didn’t have to wait too long for someone to come and untie him.

It all worked out fine in the end, but what I wanted to say was… For a moment there, standing up against that locked door with the guards shoving their blasters in my face, I really, really wished I’d had a sonic screwdriver.

If I ever get a chance to tell you this story, could you at least _try_ not to gloat too much?

 

5.

Rose told me once that I was like you.

I’m not exactly a modest guy, as you’d probably be the first to point out, and I’m not embarrassed to say I’ve gotten a lot of compliments in my life, from some very memorable people.

This is the one that matters most.

If nothing else, because she loves you.


End file.
